angels & demons
by fallin.sunshine
Summary: it was raining when she first met him; and she knows the rain kept pouring in his heart. moved from my drabble collection


**title;** angels & demons  
**prompt;** umbrellas and raindrops  
**pairing; **peinkonan  
**requested by;** iownyourshoes**  
**

* * *

…it was raining when she first met him.

**i. begin**

A young girl, dressed in a blue and white school uniform, raced through the rain. Her arm was above her head, shielding her face from the heavy onslaught, and her skirt was plastered to her knees— she blinked, barely able to see, as water clung to the long lashes which framed her blank blue eyes.

She skidded around a corner, her schoolbag thudding against her legs, and continued her race home.

…not that she really thought of it as home.

She passed alleyway after alleyway, concentrating only on getting out of the rain quickly, and dodged an old man. The rain only got heavier and, soon enough, her clothes were plastered to her body and she could barely see through the curtain of hair stuck to her face.

There was barely anyone on the streets now— up ahead, a boy of about her age knocked on a shop door, obviously looking for shelter, only to be turned away.

Konan watched on, silently, as he turned slowly away— and then she too turned away, and continued on her journey.

But his face never left her mind, even as she stepped inside her makeshift home, an abandoned cottage just on the outskirts of town, and slipped her shoes off.

"Yo," her red-haired friend mumbled, from his position slouched across an old, battered sofa. "You're late; I was going to go out and get you."

"…I'm going back out, Yahiko."

He blinked, scrambling off the sofa and standing quickly up. "Hey, Konan— if you plan on getting food, or anything, you can do it once the rain has finished—"

"—there's something I need to see."

Yahiko glanced quickly at her, checking to see if she absolutely serious, and then rolled his eyes, flapping one hand in her direction. "Well, whatever. Just make sure you get changed before you leave, otherwise you'll catch a cold."

Konan just nodded silently, before leaving the room— she changed quickly, quietly, and dried her hair. She wandered into the kitchen and filled her pockets with bread, before nodding a goodbye in Yahiko's direction.

He beamed at her.

"Don't get too wet!"

She smiled back, brushing slightly damp strands of hair out of her eyes— "I'll try not to."— and wandered into the hallway. She slipped her feet into her wet shoes, picked up an umbrella and a coat, and then stepped back outside, into the downpour.

She walked in absolute silence, as well, never taking her mind off her destination— she kept one eye out for the lost boy she'd seen before and couldn't help but hope he was okay. If he was lying somewhere, drenched, cold, hungry… her entire journey would be for nothing.

The sound of rain splattering against her umbrella, and the pavement, and the windows, and every object in the street, were the only noises she could hear. She began to pick up the pace, finally recognizing the house she'd seen him at before— and then she was racing around the corner, as fast as her young legs could take her, and she was running towards the park—

—because, where else had he got to go?

The tall oak trees and metal playground would shelter him from the worst of the rain— but nothing would halt his hunger, or thirst— and she hoped he was okay.

She slowed down as she spotted him; he was walking slowly, a drenched puppy at his side, and she began to briskly walk in his direction. She thought he'd spotted her; she was ready to wave and call him over and offer him the food she'd got; when he collapsed.

Konan's eyes widened and she quickly hurried over; she could see he was weary, and his body was shivering. He turned his head weakly and gazed up at her— she couldn't see his eyes through the dark hair which plastered his face— and she held out a piece of bread.

He stared incredulously at her.

"…for me?"

"Take it."

And she smiled warmly.

**ii. first impressions**

And she smiled warmly, like an angel, so in contrast with the life of hatred and anger he'd been living—

((the first person to treat him so kindly, but, then again, she couldn't see his _eyes_))

—and he accepted the bread silently. She crouched down next to him, staring at him with beautiful blue eyes; eyes that were guarded and secretive and closed to the world.

He halved the loaf, biting into one and handing the other to his friend— a stray puppy who'd taken to following him around.

He took that moment to survey her, careful not to look her directly in the eyes in case he scared her away—

((like all the other little boys and girls))

—and found himself biting his lip. She was very pretty, that was certain— but misleadingly so. Her face was very open and friendly, but her eyes, although they showed friendship and kindness now, were cold. Her blue hair made her skin seem even paler, like marble, and she was so slim.

He supposed she was the picture of childhood innocence.

She waited until he'd finished eating, before leading him away— she said something about 'dry clothes' and 'food and shelter'.

Although he wanted to thank her, he found he couldn't. This girl, who had to be slightly younger than him, had saved him from starvation.

((how does a demon thank an angel?))

…he wasn't sure.

-

"What'd you bring him here for, Konan?"

Yahiko scowled and crossed his arms; he glared at his friend, who just smiled in reply.

"He was dying…"

He peered at the boy. The newcomer— with his deathly white skin and slick black hair, hiding his eyes— was unnerving, to say the least.

There was a loud bark, and Yahiko's eye twitched.

"You even brought his dog…? Jeez." The red-head scratched his chin, before sighing. "What's his name?"

"…Tiny."

Yahiko raised an eyebrow.

"You've definitely got a weird name."

The other boy deadpanned.

"No… that's the dog."

And, thus, the start of a loving friendship was born.

Konan, and Yahiko (though rather grudgingly), allowed themselves to accept the change which had started in the rain— Nagato became more than a friend.

**iii. heartache**

"Konan!"

And, after that, who knew everything would fall apart in the rain?

**iv. dilemma**

She was panicking, that was for sure— and her heavy breathing rate had nothing to do with the man clutching her waist too tightly. The beautiful white hairpiece Nagato had given her was slipping off her forehead; if it hit the ground, it would surely shatter.

She stared at Yahiko, as her captor made his first demand.

"Give me your valuables."

He pressed a gun against her forehead.

"Or I'll blast her brains out."

Konan watched as Nagato stepped furtively forwards, his expression unreadable behind his curtain of hair; but his actions spoke to her, and she knew exactly what he wanted to do. He could be as obvious as Yahiko, if you knew how to look for the signs.

There was a tense silence, and then Yahiko threw his wallet in her direction— "take it. Its worth nothing compared to Konan's life."

She wanted to shake her head and tell him it wasn't what she wanted— she'd rather die than become useless to them. Instead, she bowed her head, so that they couldn't see her anger and sadness.

Her head shot upwards, however, when she heard the first gunshot.

She watched as Yahiko collapsed and Nagato dove towards him— her eyes widened in horror and she felt her heart ache.

"…no…"

And then she was falling forwards, thrust unceremoniously in her friends' direction. Time slowed down— Nagato had stood up and was moving past her.

He turned and their eyes met, just the same as they had time and time again— and she couldn't help but marvel once again at how beautiful and captivating they were. Why'd he hide them so much? Eyes the colour of stormy skies; but so wonderful.

For a second, she forgot about Yahiko and her heart ached for Nagato.

There was another gunshot and Konan hit the ground, her hands protecting her face. Tears ran down her cheeks, but they mingled with the rain until she could no longer tell which was which. She turned to Yahiko, and she almost sobbed at the sight of his trademark smile.

He'd died smiling.

She loved Yahiko, that was true— but as she turned and watched Nagato, his mouth twisted in a feral snarl, she knew that this was the man who had stolen her heart. The beautiful eyed boy she'd found stranded in the rain.

Finally, the gun was wrestled off her former captor; the tall, bulky man lay shivering, his eyes wide, as Nagato pointed the gun at his forehead.

"No, please, d—don't—!"

BANG.

Her eyes widened, tears pouring freely down her cheeks, as she watched Nagato sway slightly; he refused to look at her, instead choosing to stare at the stormy grey sky. His beautiful grey eyes flickered with emotion— hurt, confusion, anger, sadness— and then he closed his eyes. Like a marble statue, he stood there with his face turned to the sky.

So beautiful… so perfect.

((god))

And she realized that she'd do anything for this man— her Nagato, her wonderful Nagato who she'd found in the rain.

((just as she'd once have done anything for Yahiko, but he's dead now, isn't he, and you can't do anything for the dead))

Finally he turned to look at her; and his eyes were blank.

"Come on. We're leaving."

She simply nodded.

**v. keep on pouring**

He walked silently alongside her, one hand clutching the umbrella over their heads— did it always have to rain in this godforsaken town?— the other shoved into his pocket. He kept his head down, refusing to meet her eyes; because that's where he'd see the sadness and the heart aching love.

He loved her back, of course, but could he admit it?

Maybe to himself— but for a demon to love an angel was surely a sin of some kind, and no good would come from it.

He quickly glanced at her and, soon enough, he'd lost himself in her deep blue eyes. He'd once said that those eyes were guarded— but they're too open now.

He frowned.

"Konan…"

And she frowned as well.

"…Nagato."

In one swift movement, she knocked the umbrella from his hand— he blinked, sparing a quick look in its direction. Pale fingers pressed against his cheek, turning him so that he was facing her again.

"Konan…" He murmured, warningly, grudgingly.

She simply shook her head.

"Konan—!"

She pressed her lips against his, and his frown immediately vanished. How did she know? Those hidden feelings— he'd kept them from her, definitely— and now he could only respond to her touch. He placed one hand gingerly against her back, unsure of whether he was right to do so or not, and he felt Konan's hand sneak around his neck; hesitant and disbelieving.

Both of them are a little hesitant, not wanting to submit to their feelings.

Konan paused, drawing back, and they stared at each other; raindrops trickled down their flushed faces and their hair stuck to their foreheads.

"…I love you, Nagato. I'd do anything for you."

For the first time in years, he smiled.

**vi. **

…and her dreams came true in the rain.

"I love you too, Konan."

* * *

I really liked writing this. So it sortamaybedefinitely wasn't PEIN— it was Nagato. Does that still count? And there might have been just a hint of YahikoKonan, but I was trying to aim for Nagato. Really. Seriously.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
